A Chosen Hero
by Cameron9
Summary: Enter into the world of Cameron Brogdon,ex-Hero of Light. Will he be consumed by darkness, or will he be able to fight it? Find out. Note:I do not own Kingdom Hearts-any part of it
1. Chapter 1

A Chosen Hero  
Chapter 1  
We clashed swords again, and I noticed Kevin was wearing out. I was, on the other hand, just getting started. I smiled and mouthed a single word, moving my hand. The wind suddenly blew incredibly hard at Kevin and threw him into a wall. Then I decided to get a little serious, even though Kevin and I both know we could never kill each other. We both used to be such good friends.  
"Darkness, consume!" I yelled changing appearance. My usual black robe was replaced by black and blue clothing. Kevin smiled at the challenge, thinking he could actually beat me dark.  
"You know you won't win, I always win."I replied smugly charging him again. We parried, and I managed to get a quick jab at Kevin's side.  
"Gotcha."I said winking as I back flipped away from one of his slashes. It was always fun fighting Kevin because we both fight with swords. He grabbed his side and asked for the fifth time "Cameron, won't you come back to the Heroes of Light? You were always one of the best." I responded by spitting at the ground. He started to walk away, as I did the same. I started thinking of the old days when I was a Hero. You see, I, Cameron Brogdon, used to be a Hero until a year ago, when....I can't even think of it. I started crying, making me think of them again. My revenge is only for Leo, I thought to myself. He's the one that....anyway, I used to hang out with Kevin since we were kids. Then one day Leo and Arthur, some kids a few years older than us, told us about the Heroes of Light, an organization that was formed to destroy the Order, a group of people trying to achieve goals to become all powerful. So we banded together to fight them, a noble cause you would think. Then one day Rudy, my cousin, Cirby, my brother, and I were walking. Leo came up and... you know the rest. He said the both had too much dark in their hearts and that they would soon become Shadows. I think he was just jealous of our family. After that I left even with Leo and everybody begging me not to. I wandered for a while before I realized what I wanted-Revenge. After that, I found the Order, an organization of those who use darkness instead of light, and they took me in. I have been with them for a month, and they say I am perfect for the dark. I made my back to the Castle Of Dark, the Order's headquarters. When I was almost there, I saw Tanner chopping some trees down for fun.  
"What are you doing?"I asked walking over to him.  
"Waiting for you of course. Where you been, not in Ralin again I hope?"He asked putting his arm around my shoulders.  
"If you want that arm, get it off. I'm not in a good mood."I replied about 50 yards from the castle. He took his arm off, saying "Geez dude, I know what'll cheer you up. We got some real babes coming, trying to join Order. They are fiiiiinnnne."He said knowing how to get me. You see, I kinda am a little bit of a womanizer.  
"Really, when are they coming?"I asked. He smiled.  
"30 minutes, so where were you?"He asked.  
"On the border, Kevin happened to be running patrol. We had a little fun"I replied. Everybody in Order knew my situation so Tanner laughed.  
"Yeah, how'd it go? You win?"He asked.  
"No one really did." "I'm going to shower up for the ladies."I said heading to my room. This place actually feels like home now, with my own bathroom and bed. I took off my clothes and got under the hot water, thinking. I woke up with a start on the floor of the shower.  
"Dang I fell asleep!"I yelled turning the shower off and running to change. I looked in my closet mirror at the person in the mirror. I am 5'5, 15 years old, and have long brown hair. I shook it out of my eyes, laughing at my clothes. We all wear a long black robe to help protect against light, as the Heroes wear light to prevent darkness. I put on a clean robe, combed my hair, pulled some black pants and black shoes on, and walked out the door. I made my way to the Gathering Room, seeing 6 out of seven black coats already there. Still not late I thought to myself getting into my chair at the long table. The girls weren't here yet, lucky me. We take the interview process seriously. I looked around the table at the different faces. We are all in our teens, and so are the Heroes.  
First, there's Sid, our leader. He has black hair cut real short. He is about 5'10 and he's real cool. He wields 2 rapiers, thinner quicker swords. #2 Taylor. He has short brown hair and is about 5'7. He is pretty quiet, but me and him are a lot alike. We talk sometimes. Wields a spear. #3, Tim has long blonde hair and is about 6'0. He's the strongest in Order, no question. Tim and I haven't really talked. Wields the biggest axe I've ever seen. I don't know how he made it. #4, Brady. Has brown hair and is about 5' is one of my best friends in Order. Wields a harsh-looking scythe. #5 Tanner. Blonde hair and is 6'2. One of my other friends in Order. Has a scar on his cheek that is a few inches. Wields a pike. #6 Chris. Has really long silver hair, and is about 5'6. Don't know him at all. Wields a bow and arrow with a hidden hunting knife. #7 Well, you know him; it's me, Cameron Brogdon. Everyone looked to the door as it opened. Tanner risked a quick look to me and winked. Just then the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life came in the room. She had long blonde hair and wore the black coat we all wore. She was a few inches taller than me. Behind her was another good-looking girl, but I didn't pay attention.  
"Hi, I'm Lexi."She said.  
"Hello, I'm Cameron."I replied pulling out a chair for her next to me. She sat down, smiling a dazzling smile at me.  
"I'm Claire."The other girl said sitting next to Tanner.  
"So, you girls want to join Order?"Sid asked.  
"Yes "They both replied.  
"Then let's proceed to the testing room."Sid got up and motioned for the Order members to stay back. We all grimaced for the girls, remembering the test. You have to fight Sid without stopping for however long he wants to. Taylor is the only one who has actually beat Sid. He smiled saying "I've got 20 bucks the blonde makes it."He said looking around.  
"I'm in, on the blonde, who I've got dibs on by the way."I said.  
"I'll duel you for her, agreed?"Tim asked.  
"Sure, but she'll come to me anyways"I said holding out my hand for Tim to go the training area. He went, and I heard the others betting.  
"Ten bucks on Cam "Taylor said.  
"10 on Tim "Chris replied.  
"10 on Cameron, easy "Brady said.  
"Uhhhh....no bet for me "Tanner said. I gotta remember to kill him later, I thought to myself .Once everybody was at the field, Tim and I got ready.  
"No killing, get in a position where you could kill them. That's the end."Tanner said.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah"Tim replied charging at me.  
"Let's go "I said blocking a blow from his axe.  
"WOW, heavy axe."I commented jumping out of the way as his axe sliced through air.  
"Only the best "He replied. I laughed trying to slice him repeatedly but he kept dodging. I didn't see how with that huge axe.  
"Wind!"I yelled. Wind blew him towards me as I leaned back, preparing for a punch. I punched him right in the face as he yelled. He broke out of the wind, slicing at me. He grazed my side, and it hurt badly. I started getting dizzy. Something was not right here I thought dodging another slash.  
"What the hell?"I yelled holding my side, backing up. He laughed.  
"So you noticed my potion?"He asked slashing again. I dodged, and then returned with a quick jab that caught him in the leg. He ran away, making me think I had won. I looked around, cautious. I looked up and there he was, blotting out the Sun. I decided to step up my game, running to the far corner of the Training Area. Besides, I think that potion was getting to me. My clothes started changing, with me standing there with 2 Claymores. He looked worried for a second, but quickly changed. I laughed, my voice sounding like someone else's. Something was really going on her, and it wasn't good. I focused on the battle, charging Tim. I shot a Dark Ball at him, which caught him full on. The impact threw him onto the ground, and I took my chance to finish this. I could have played around a bit, but I needed to talk to Sid. I ran up, sticking one of my swords to his throat.  
"You're done Tim "I said smiling and turning back to normal.  
"Dang"He said getting up and walking back to the Gathering Room. I still felt pretty bad about that potion.  
"Pay up."Brady and Taylor said to Chris.  
"I'm about to win my bet. I said looking at them and walking into the Gathering Room. Tim was wiping his axe down with a rag.  
"What is that?"I said grabbing my side again.  
"A really good weapon, although it kinda helps us."He said "It's a poison. It brings out the darkness in people's hearts. It really helps you. But the bad thing, it slowly knocks out the target. You should be out in a few minutes."He said in a calm voice.  
"What the hell Tim?"I asked punching him in the chest. He looked up.  
"Hey, I want the girl. Can't blame me, if I had her tonight.....you know "He said laughing. The others joined in.  
"Stay away from her. She's too decent for you."I said poking his chest.  
"Hey, you'll be out before she comes out. But hey, you still won the fight."Tim said cleaning his axe again.  
"Shut up."I replied sitting down. I will not pass out I thought. Just my luck, Lexi came out with a few cuts the next second.  
"Man, she's fine "I said looking at Tim.  
"Dang, she finished too quickly."He said looking down.  
"Hey guys, welcome your new member Lexi "Sid said walking out holding up the other girl."She couldn't make it." He laughed and set her down. "Let's see, it looks like you had a fight of your own."He said looking at Tim and I.  
"Yeah, he won "Tim said sulking.  
"Won the girl "Tanner said laughing. Lexi blushed.  
"Who, me "She asked innocently.  
"Yep"I said. "Sid, when I wake up, I have to talk to you, and remind me to break Tim's nose."  
"Yeah right "Tim said leaving the room. Chris followed.  
"Let's go beautiful, but I am going to pass out soon, probably in the hall thanks to Tim."I said grabbing her hand and walking.  
"Why?"She asked walking towards the bedrooms.  
"He wanted you, but I won. I told him you liked me anyway."I said. "By the way, that's your room. Made special in case a few girls joined." I pointed to the room next to mine, where the Girl's rooms started. My vision started to fade."Good night, make yourself a home."I said losing my grip on her hand and tumbling to the ground. My vision blackened and I fell asleep.

8 hours later...  
I woke up in my bed. I wondered how I had got there, and then decided it must've been Lexi. I looked at my clock.  
"Almost breakfast."I said looking around. I walked to the shower and sat there, letting the hot water run down my body. The plain bathroom, the plain bedroom. I never was ne to decorate my room. I dried off and walked to the closet. I looked at the mirror twice to make sure. I could swear I saw some silver hair growing on my head next to the brown.  
"What the?"I was more worried than ever. "I gotta talk to Sid."I walked out to the hallways, finding my way to Sid's room. He handled everybody's problems. I opened the door, and walked inside.  
"What's up?"I asked Sid.  
"Nothing, you?"He asked me.  
"Yeah, this."I said pointing out my silver hairs.  
"Oh when did those appear?"He asked.  
"This morning."I said. "Could this have to do with Tim's poison?"I asked. Sid looked alarmed.  
"What! What poison?"He asked yelling.  
"He said it brought out the darkness in people's hearts."I said shrugging my shoulders.  
"No, this is not good. Bring me Tim now "He commanded.  
"Gotcha"I replied disappearing in our signature black portal. It helps for transportation, and helps us find each other. I appeared in Tim's room, he was standing there.  
"What do you want?"He asked rudely.  
"Sid wants you. Come on."I said disappearing. We both appeared in Sid's room.  
"What is this poison?"He asked me.  
"It brings out darkness and makes the target pass out."Tim replied.  
"Do you realize what you've done?"Sid asked.  
"Yeah, a great discovery "Tim replied.  
"Do you see that?"Sid snapped and a black crawling thing appeared. I realized it was only an image. "Those are called Shadows. They devour people's hearts and turn the person into their kind. They are few in numbers, but are growing. What you have done Tim will increase their numbers tenfold at least. They have a leader who has somehow managed to control them. His name is Radith. I have met him once, but I did not have enough power to stop him. I fear he is taking over you Cameron, for you have the most dark of all."Sid finished looking at me.  
"Wow, sorry "Tim said.  
"How do we stop him?"I asked.  
"We must go to Oblivion, his domain, and find where he resides. Then we must defeat him. But, we can only send a few. He would notice a large force, and some of us must stay here to defend the castle. I fear we may even have to team up with the Heroes."He finished.  
"Obviously I'm going, but who else?"I asked.  
"I will send Lexi; her powers will help you tremendously. We will request two Heroes to be sent."He replied. "Go, get ready. Tell Lexi and report to me when you are done."  
"I will "I said walking to my room. Wow, what a handful to take in. I walked to my room and gathered my clothes in a bag. I walked to Lexi's room with the bag worn under my cloak, knocking on the door. She came up and opened it. I explained to her the situation we were in and she immediately got packed.  
"Come to Sid's room."I said gloomily. I walked to Sid's room, coming into the elegant-looking office. I opened my mouth to say  
"We're ready."Lexi said appearing behind me.  
"Good, we'll proceed to the border, where Leo is waiting for us."He said disgusted. We all disappeared, coming up to a band of three people from the Heroes. I looked at the sky, thinking.  
"Well, who are you sending?"Leo asked.  
"This is Cameron, the one we discussed earlier. This is Lexi, who joined just yesterday."He replied.  
"Nice to see you have another Order member."Leo said in a way that made me not believe him.  
"Who are these two?"Sid asked.  
"Kevin and Michael" Leo replied. I looked up at Kevin, and for a second, we both remembered how it used to be. We smiled, as if sharing some joke. Then we remembered the situation, and forgot about the old days. Leo started giving directions to Oblivion, which was a good distance away, and wished us good luck. Then both leaders left, leaving the first ever Order and Heroes of Light team-up alone.


	2. Darkness

Chapter 2  
I hugged Lexi close to me, saying in a heroic voice "I won't let those men harm you "She laughed.  
"I'm sure you won't "She replied. Kevin winked at me and Michael looked disgusted.  
"So, we better get going, before Radith gets too powerful for us."Michael said walking away.  
"Cameron, we need to talk man."Kevin said giving me a serious look.  
"Lexi, go ahead. Tell me if Michael does anything."I said looking at Kevin. "Dude, you know things can't be the way they used to, they killed my family."I said. Kevin looked confused, then angry.  
"How many times do we have to tell..."He started. I interrupted saying  
"How many times do you have to lie? Get out of here, and don't tell me those lies again or I will kill you."I said walking towards Lexi.  
"So, you like me?"I asked grabbing her hand with mine.  
"You're funny, cute, of course I like you."She responded hugging me. I laughed.  
"Let's go, we need to make it to town before nightfall."I said as we all started walking towards a huge field of flowers.  
"How beautiful "Lexi said.  
"Never as beautiful as you"I replied smiling at her.  
"Cut it out, we have an hour or so to walk."Kevin said. We walked in silence for a while, until we saw things coming. They looked like a person, except they were all black with yellow eyes.  
We all pulled our weapons out, as I noticed Lexi had nothing in her hands.  
"Lexi, where's your weapon?"I asked worried.  
"You'll see."She said as about twenty Shadows came up the hill. They didn't look to be that strong. They separated into groups of five.  
"Five for each. No problem "Kevin yelled.  
"Must be the basic Shadow."I commented as the others nodded in agreement. The Shadows were only ten feet away when I charged. I sliced one in half as darkness exploded out of its dead body. I jumped and caught one with my Claymore in the air, killing it.  
"Wind!"I yelled. It made all three of the Shadows fly right in front of me, keeping them from moving. I jumped up and caught all three in one blow. I looked to see the others fight.  
Lexi moved her right hand and a wall of fire blocked all five from escaping the small area they were in. She made the wall move forward, killing all of them in the blast. She walked over to me.  
"That was quick "I commented. She smiled as Kevin flew past us, killing two with his sword. He then summoned a bolt of lightning to kill the rest. Michael, at the beginning I had noticed, was summoning Ice into his hands. I looked to where he fought now and saw him throwing Ice Shards, which damaged the Shadows quite a bit. Then he summoned a long piece of ice and used it to slice through all of them. Fight over that quick.  
"Yeah"I said giving Lexi a high-five.  
"Good job "Kevin said to Michael and Michael said the same to Kevin.  
"Let's get going, those guys were weak."I said and started jogging, because a city was in view. We all kept running until we reached the outskirts of a town.  
"If I'm correct, this is Nadir "Kevin said looking at the directions.  
"We'll get a room at an inn "Michael said rudely.  
"Okay, we're going to the Hot Springs; we'll be back in a bit."I said.  
"See ya"Kevin said leading Michael to a good inn they found. I lead Lexi to the Hot Springs by following the signs there.  
"So, how is it in Order? Why are you there?"Lexi asked. Tears started welling at my eyes, mainly out of anger.  
"Their leader killed my brother and cousin, the only family I had."I said, the anger rising, "I will kill Leo and avenge my family. You know the worst part is that they keep trying to tell me they didn't do it. The next time one confronts me about it, there will be six Heroes."I finished.  
"I have no family either. Never knew what happened with them. Now take your mind off that and focus on relaxation, we all need it."She finished as we got into the springs. It felt so good, that hot water on my body. I looked at her and knew that I needed her. She was that last bit of light, the only reason I had to try to fight the dark thing inside of me. She was my lifeline; the thing that I'm sure held Radith away. If she died, he would be unleashed.  
"I know it's only been a day but I want to kiss you, if that's all right."I said. She nodded and we leaned closer until our lips locked, feeling like the greatest thing in the world for me. We held it for a while, and then stopped.  
"That was great "I said laughing.  
"What?"She asked.  
"I've never felt such a strong bond in my life. It feels great "I said looking at her. She blushed.  
"We should um...probably get going."Lexi said getting out of the water.  
"Yeah, I suppose."I replied as we made our way back to the inn. We asked around until we found our room, right next to Kevin's and Michael's."I should probably see if they want anything, go wait in the room and unpack."I said walking into their room. I decided to listen in.  
"But his family did get killed by Leo "I heard Kevin's voice say. I knew it, I thought.  
"Yeah, we should try to eliminate him before his dark gets too serious."Michael said.  
"Yeah"Kevin agreed. I walked away, not being able to hear any more. I walked into our room and shut the door. Lexi was on the ground, going through her stuff.  
"I'm going to sleep."I told Lexi. I guess she knew I wasn't in a good mood.  
"Okay."She replied.  
In the morning......  
"Ahhhhhhh"I yawned and got out of bed. Everyone had to wear normal clothes so people wouldn't freak out. I pulled on a dark blue shirt with white shorts. I combed my hair and stretched.  
"Where are you going?"Lexi asked  
"Look around town "I replied. "See ya later"  
"Bye "I walked out the door into the inn hallway. The wood was nice, and paintings decorated the walls. I walked outside into the morning air and observed the town and the things in it. It was a fairly new town by the looks of it and it looked real nice. I saw many pretty women, but only have eyes for one now. I watched all the busy people, late to work, dropping off kids. I then walked outside the town. I was on a special errand, and nobody was allowed to see. I walked to the forest, got in a nice clearing, and pulled out my sword.  
"Come out Radith, if I win, you get out of me."I said. I had noticed this morning my eyes had changed color a bit. They were blue but now they had quite a bit of yellow in them.  
"Hahahahh,what if I win?"Radith asked appearing for the first time. He had long silver hair and wore a black heart on his vest. He had white pants with the heart on them too.  
"Nothing, I will "I said charging him. I tried to slice but I went through him.  
"You didn't think I would actually come there, I don't have the time."He said. I tried to slice through him again.  
"Fight me you coward!" I yelled. I walked back in front of him, ready to fight.  
"I will make you succumb to the darkness soon enough, but not yet, I have other plans."He replied calmly.  
"Come on "I said. He disappeared in a cloud of darkness, which engulfed me. I suddenly felt new power, power I had never known.  
"I have helped you out Cameron, use the darkness if you want. It's my gift, but remember; soon you will have to rely upon its strength, if you want those around you to live." Radith's voice disappeared, and I started walking back to the town.  
"I won't rely on it."I said to myself.


End file.
